Their Mini Stories
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: A writing challenge: "Put your MP3 player onto shuffle, and write for the duration of one song." Ten drabbles in all.


_**A/N:**_ _So I recently discovered a story by __**Music XnX Lyrics**__ entitled, "__**My Shuffle." **__Said author took part in a challenge in which you're supposed to put your MP3 player on shuffle and write during the duration of the song. Anyway, I never participated in a writing challenge before, but this one really grabbed my attention, so I asked the author if I could give it a go, and they kindly said yes. Anyway, I decided to just write ten of these suckers, mainly to test myself, but I thought I'd throw it out there nonetheless. So here we go: My attempt at the shuffle. lol _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own a very large nothing._

**1) Song: Thanks for the Memories, by Fall Out Boy**

Dr. Cox stormed out of the room in which he had just officially divorced his now ex-wife, Jordan Sullivan. He felt miserable. Well, c'mon…there was just no way in hell he was going to stay with her after catching her with Pete – that back stabbing bastard – but he felt miserable because, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus on a single good memory the two of them had, had together. Even during their honey moon, she had been more cold and icy than he had ever seen her during their experience as your every day couple. So maybe he shouldn't feel bad about divorcing her. After all, it's not like he was leaving good memories.

**2) Song: Red Sam, by Flyleaf**

"Don't."

Ted turned around from the edge of the roof, shocked by the voice that summoned him. Sure, they were "friends," to a degree, but he never thought he'd care enough to even bother stopping him. He wasn't a particularly emotional individual; scarcely had he seen him look or sound so serious. "Why not?" he finally voiced, his tone thick with sadness.

"Just don't. It's not worth it. Now, c'mon…help me come up with my next plan to torture Scooter."

**3) Song: Peaches, by Presidents of the United States.**

"I think we should grow peaches."

JD looked up from his book, giving his girlfriend the one raised eyebrow of question. "What?"

"Peaches! Growing up on an apple farm, I got so sick of them, you know? But I don't think I could ever get sick of peaches."

"_You_ sick of _apples?_ Please, Elliot, you still beg me to pretend I'm an apple thief."

"JD, you're not listening! All I'm saying is that, whenever we get our own place – a bigger place – I'd like to have a peach farm. It doesn't have to be a whole orchard like my parents had. Just a little something."

JD smiled, glad to hear that Elliot was looking so far into the future in terms of their relationship. It showed she truly had faith in them this time around.

"If you want peaches, then we'll have peaches."

**4) Song: Sweet Emotion, by Aerosmith**

Danni was so amazingly sweet when he first met her, and for the life of him, JD could not figure out what transformed her into this cigarette smoking, man eating, tigress. Perhaps it was his inability to get over Elliot that had hardened her so the second time around, but he would have never thought of the socially awkward girl he first met in the hospital's elevator to turn into, well…this.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

He startled, slapping her in the face like she requested.

**5) Song: Night Drive, by the All American Rejects**

Dr. Cox drove away from his own apartment; fast. What he'd just come home to… He shook his head, blinking away the angry tears that threatened to surface. He'd finally confided in another individual, and what did he do? He betrayed him; taking the information and throwing his wife into bed. And Jordan…she hadn't even bothered covering herself. She just looked at his entrance with a face that said, "How did you not see this coming?" And it was true. He should've expected it. He wasn't exactly the world's best husband, but damn it! He'd always thought they had _something_ of importance; something worth sticking together for. But she had ruined whatever they had between them, and now he was driving away from it all. He wouldn't come back until he had a good lawyer right behind him.

**6) Song: First Time, by Lifehouse**

"I was jealous."

JD's eyes popped as Elliot drew him in, their lips connecting for the first time, though for lack of trying, well…not so much.

Still, this was…this was unbelievable! Was he day dreaming? No, definitely not. Because now she was on top of him and they were on his bed and their lips were still mashed together and…Oh, God. As much as this thrilled him, as excited as he was, he couldn't help but feel nervous; scared. It felt wonderful to be so wrapped up in her, but…what if this didn't work? JD was an optimistic person, but he'd already fell so hard for Elliot, and he knew if this relationship failed to work out, it would hurt him far worse than any other had before.

**7) Song: Saved, by the Spill Canvas**

Dr. Cox blinked, his confusion and pain swirling into one as he did his best to take note of his surroundings. He felt tired; broken. But he was alive, and he knew that was significant. But why? Why wouldn't he be breathing like he was just…when? When was their a chance that he had stopped?

"Dr…Dr. Cox?"

Perry blinked, turning his head to the familiar voice of his protégé. JD…was JD crying? Well, he was a girl, but… "Newbie?" God, his voice sounded strained. What happened to him?

"W-We lost you. Oh God, I thought – we thought – Oh God…"

JD broke down, and Perry watched, helpless. He had finally noticed the crash cart in the corner of the room, his own heart monitor beating steadily. Newbie had saved him; JD was the reason he lived.

**8) Song: Learn You Inside Out, by Lifehouse**

Turk watched his wife throw down a patient's chart on the counter, angrily. He knew very well she took great pride in being a nurse, but he also knew, whether or not she would ever admit it, that she craved to have the authority that the rest of them had; the doctors. Her eyes screamed to be heard; to be listened to, and he wished more than anything that he could grant her that wish. It made her behavior outside the hospital ten times more understandable; her need for some sort of control. He would do his best to listen, if only to make her happy, but he wasn't perfect. Carla knew that though, and yet, for one reason or another, she had chosen to marry him. So he would love her inside and out for the rest of his life, though unable to fulfill her wish of being a doctor. Hopefully his love would be enough to make her happy.

**9) Song: Warning Sign, by Coldplay**

"Perry."

Ben frowned as he watched his friend sink further into the couch, doing his best to ignore him as he downed yet another scotch.

"Perry, look at me."

He did, and those eyes pierced him – red rimed and tired and absolutely grieved. "You're not real," he slurred.

"Just because I haven't visited you since the funeral doesn't mean I'm not real."

"Then why are you here now, Benji?"

The photographer ignored the nickname and continued. "You know why. Perry…those patients…it wasn't your fault."

"The way it wasn't my fault that you died? Get out of here, Ben. You can't tell me anything anybody else hasn't."

"Perry, please…"

The drunken doctor finally snapped, throwing the closest bottle near him through what he thought was a drunken hallucination. "Do you know how much I could use you here right now, Ben!? So why are you here – just to remind me that you're gone!? Leave!"

**10) Song: That Girl is Poison, by BBD**

She was a viper, that was for sure, but beneath her hardened stare and wise cracking tongue, their was an intoxicating sort of poison that drove him wild. Perry leaned into her further, taking pleasure in the way she moaned. Ha! And she said he couldn't please her sexually. Puh-_lease_! He was Perry Cox, damn it.

Still, he knew he wasn't the first to ever be in this, well…_position._ The woman was a bit of a slut. Okay, she was _really_ a slut. The weird part was, though, that now that they weren't "technically" married, now that she really _could _have whoever she wanted, she always came back to him.

So what did that mean?

She let out another moan and Perry cursed; loudly. They could go on pretending their post-divorce sex was nothing more than a stress reliever, but he knew that was bull, and most likely, so did she.

_**A/N:**_ _Wow, that _was _a challenge. Whenever a song was about to wrap up, I'd find myself getting really nervous. lol Sorry that number nine had such a harsh ending. I wanted to continue and give it some closure, but the challenge was to only write during that individual song, so I had to stop. Anyway, that's it from me. Back to working on, "My Captain." Until next time!_


End file.
